O novo recruta
by shinseikoiti
Summary: O filho de um aposentado comandante supremo do governo mundial se junta à marinha. Os oficiais parecem ter grande estima, mas será que o rapaz irá corresponder à elas?


Capitulo 1 – Novo recruta.

Terra sagrada de Mariejois

Acabava de amanhecer na terra sagrada, sede do governo mundial. Apenas para alguns indivíduos é permitida a residência neste lugar. Entre eles estão almirantes e altos cargos da marinha e do governo mundial, tal como o conselho dos anciãos, soldados de todo o mundo, que possuem algum feito notável e, raramente, algum ex-shichibukai.

Há alguns dias, o homem conhecido como Barba Negra havia sido aceito no Shichibukai da realeza pelo feito de capturar Ace punhos de fogo. Porém, a captura provocou uma reação, já esperada. Edward Newgate, conhecido pela alcunha de Barba Branca declarou guerra contra a marinha. O confronto está marcado para o dia em que o órgão supremo da justiça dos mares irá executar o filho do famigerado Rei dos Piratas. Este é o evento que o mundo inteiro está de olho. Mariejorie não é exceção. Por outro lado, temos os acontecimentos que envolvem o bando do Chapéu de Palha. Todos pudemos acompanhar os esforços de Ruffy para salvar seu irmão de criação. Porém, observemos os acontecimentos que precederam a grande guerra por um outro prisma. Vamos nos dirigir para uma das residências de um dos ex-almirantes. O dia já começa agitado, mas não pela guerra iminente, o motivo é um pouco menos relevante no cenário mundial.

- WARGH! Aonde foi que eu coloquei! Eu tenho certeza que estava aqui ontem à noite!

- Calma, querido. Eu tenho certeza que você vai encontrar, não é tão importante assim.

- Não é tão importante? Como assim? É essencial para começar um bom dia!

- Não exagere, você já começou muitos bons dias sem isso.

- Hã? Eu nunca comecei um dia sem uma barra de chocolates feitos em Pucci, a cidade dos gourmets!

- Besteira! Seu filho já trocou as embalagens mais de uma centena de vezes e você nem percebeu. Além do mais, ontem mesmo você disse que havia acabado o estoque e a encomenda iria chegar hoje.

- O que? Quer dizer que aquele espertinho andou comendo meus chocolates de primeira linha e trocou por barras de segunda?

- E você nem percebeu.

Neste momento, a campainha toca. Era a encomenda que havia chegado. Ao sentir o cheiro do chocolate, apreciado no mundo inteiro como o melhor, o senhor de pouco mais de 50 anos abre a porta, quase a arrancando da parede.

- Oh! Vocês acabam de salvar o dia! Eu estava começando a ficar ansioso!

- Perdão, comandante supremo Akaushi! Mas com esse alvoroço todo sobre o Barba branca se dirigindo para Marinford, nós tivemos muitos problemas para realizar nossas entregas. – Então o entregador avista a esposa do almirante mais ao fundo, dentro da casa e a cumprimenta. - Oh, bom dia, senhora almirante Yoko.

- Oh, tem razão! A previsão é para o dia da execução, certo? E, por favor, nós não somos mais oficiais da marinha.

- Perdão, senhor ex-comandante e senhora ex-almirante! Sim. E a burocracia para permitir a entrada aqui em Mariejois também é muito complicada, senhor!

- Sim. Por falar nisso, como conseguiu entrar sozinho?

- Sozinho? Na verdade...

Atrás do entregador e inspecionando o caminhão de entregas, havia cerca de quarenta agentes do governo. Todos analisando minuciosamente cada molécula do caminhão. Apesar de a guerra ter sido marcada para ocorrer em Marinford, tanto Mariejois quanto Impel Down, a segurança estava extremamente reforçada.

- Caham. Bem, isso significa que eles não estão negligenciando a segurança. Kaha!

- Viu só, querido? Você não precisava se preocupar.

- Sim... Mas eu ainda não sei onde está a chave! E eu tenho que guardar todo esse chocolate!

- Bom. Você pode tentar acordar seu filho.

- Até parece, ele não acordou nem quando aquele nosso vizinho maluco explodiu meia casa.

- Então deixa comigo. Filho! O café da manhã está pronto!

Yoko coloca um prato com cinco sanduíches na mesa e em meio segundo, o rapaz estava à mesa, comendo três sanduíches ao mesmo tempo.

- Ei! Por acaso você não viu a chave da despensa de chocolates? – pergunta o ex-almirante Akaushi.

- Pipo Pepa Papepi Pipapa Pepepa! (Sim, está lá em cima da porta da despensa) – diz ele apontando.

Por incrível que pareça, ele é compreendido e o ex-almirante finalmente encontra a chave que procurava e abre a porta da despensa.

- Aqui, rapaz, pode trazer a encomenda para dentro! – diz Akaushi para o entregador, abrindo espaço para que ele possa passar.

- Oh sim, um instante!

O entregador puxa o carrinho de entregas que estava sendo inspecionado pela trigésima vez e traz as caixas de chocolate para dentro. Após arrumar tudo, o ex-almirante dá uma gorjeta de dez mil berries para o entregador que fica muito surpreso e agradecido e vai embora acompanhado dos agentes que continuavam a inspecioná-lo.

- Querido! Você exagerou na gorjeta de novo!

- Oh. É mesmo? Mas eu dei metade do que eu dei na última vez.

- Da próxima vez dê moedas.

- Kaha. Mas isso é tão pouco!

Akaushi se senta à mesa e se dirige ao filho.

- E então, rapaz! Decidiu quando irá se alistar para a marinha? Você vai se tornar um almirante em dois tempos!

- E eu lá quero me alistar?

- O que? É claro que você quer! E eu acho que você devia tentar este ano! Kaha! Kaha! Kaha!

Após um breve momento para comer, o garoto retoma a fala.

- Você mandou a inscrição?

- Kaha! Kaha! Kaha! Eu estava tão certo que você ia tentar que eu me adiantei. Você sempre deixa pra última hora e acaba esquecendo.

- Esquecendo? Isso é a desculpa pra eu não ter me inscrito nenhuma vez até agora!

- O que? Então você nunca esqueceu?

- É claro que não! Quem ia esquecer isso se o pai fala todo dia?

- Você.

- Quer morrer é?

- Aliás, hoje mesmo irão vir oficiais da marinha para levá-lo até Marineford.

- E esse treco ainda é hoje?

Neste momento, dois oficiais da marinha entram pela porta que fora esquecida aberta. Eram dois vice-almirantes. Dada a importância da residência, fora decidido que os soldados normalmente enviados para essas ocasiões não seriam adequados, por isso foram enviados Strawberry e Momonga para buscá-lo.

- Com licença! Ex-comandante Akaushi! Ex-almirante Yoko! Nós viemos para buscar o seu filho para o alistamento para a marinha! Informamos que é gratificante que o filho de dois grandes oficiais aposentados se aliste! Iremos fazer de tudo para que ele se torne um grande almirante dentro da marinha!

- O conselho dos anciões, Gorousei, juntamente do almirante supremo Sengoku e dos almirantes Akainu, Aokiji e Kiizaru decidiram enviá-lo imediatamente para Marinford!

- O que? Diretamente para Marinford? Como assim? Com o Barba Branca se aproximando? – intervém Yoko, preocupada com o bem-estar de seu filho.

- S-sim, senhor! Os almirantes desejam fazer o teste pessoalmente, portanto, uma vez que eles não podem se retirar do QG até que a questão do Barba Branca esteja terminada, nós devemos escoltar o recruta Light até o quartel general em Marinford! Mas devido a situação, nós, como vice-almirantes, fomos encarregados da missão! Não precisam se preocupar, conosco por perto, seu filho estar seguro, senhora!

- Aqueles folgados! Muito bem, podem levá-lo!

- O que? Nem fui eu quem me inscreveu e eu ainda vou ter que ir exatamente para onde o Barba Branca pretende atacar?

- Exato! Por quê? Vai fugir?

- De jeito nenhum, velho! Fique olhando! Se você participou da captura do Rei dos Piratas, eu irei capturar sozinho o homem mais poderoso do mundo!

- Senhor! Iremos nos retirar agora!

- Muito bem. Soldados! Retirar!

A viagem de Mariejois até Marinford pouco mais de um dia. Havia um grande comitê de recepção para Light. Parece que eles possuíam grande estima pelo tipo de oficial que ele se tornaria. O rapaz é conduzido por soldados até um grande salão que, estranhamente, estava vazio, do lado oposto ao que entrara, havia uma outra grande porta, grande o suficiente para um gigante entrar. Então ele nota que havia algumas janelas no alto, lá ele avistara ninguém menos que os quatro almirantes da marinha e cinco membros do Shichibukai da realeza.

- Tsc, o que esses idiotas pretendem? Me fazem vir até aqui e ficam só olhando.

Então, o grande portão se abre e o rosnado de uma fera pode ser ouvido. Uma Sphinx, uma criatura semelhante a um leão, exceto pelo fato de ter um rosto humano e o corpo coberto com penas. Além da aparência bizarra, a criatura é poderosa, tanto que na grande prisão aquática de Impel Down, as Sphinx são colocadas de guarda na escadaria que leva do segundo para o primeiro subsolo, andar em que estão aprisionados aqueles cujas cabeças estavam a prêmios de 15 a 50 milhões de berries.

- É... É uma Sphinx? Vocês trouxeram uma Sphinx pro teste? - Diz o soldado que escoltara Light e que se juntara aos expectadores.

- Ze Ha Ha Ha! Muito bom, eu acho que se ele vai se juntar a nós para lutar contra o velho Barba Branca, ele tem que ter no mínimo a força de um Shichibukai! - Diz Kurohige.

- Hm? Isso era uma... Manticora? Não... Acho que era um Dragão. – diz Light, tentando adivinhar que criatura estava enfrentando.

- ISSO LÁ É HORA PRA SE PROCUPAR COM ISSO? - gritam todos na cabine.

- Ah. Acho que dragões teriam que ter nadadeiras.

- CLARO QUE NÃO!

Enquanto a Sphinx atacava, falando coisas que não faziam muito sentido, afinal, Sphinxes podem falar, mas não raciocinar, Light parecia ligar mais para questões que não faziam tanto sentido quanto o que falava a Sphinx. Porém, por mais que se esforçasse, a Sphinx parecia não conseguir alcançar o garoto, apesar de ele parecer não se mover.

- Hm? Ela errou? - diz um soldado da marinha.

- Não. Acho que para vocês deve ser difícil acompanhar, mas o rapaz está desviando os ataques da Sphinx com a mão direita. –diz Aokiji, observando atentamente.

- M-mas por que ele não ataca?

- Isso é uma boa pergunta.

- Não... Eu tenho certeza, isso é um Urso-leão do East Blue!

- O QUE? ELE ESTÁ TENTANDO DESCOBRIR O NOME DO INIMIGO? - gritam todos na cabine, novamente.

- É UMA SPHINX! - grita o soldado da marinha.

- Sphinx? Cê é bobo? Sphinx é um peixe! - diz Light.

Todos ficam paralisados com a resposta dele. Contudo, este parecia ter se cansado daquele bicho atacando ele e resolve a situação com apenas um chute.

- Hnf... Essa mariposa estava incomodando já. Não pára quieta.

"Mas não é uma mariposa!", pensam as pessoas na cabine, cada vez mais atônitas pela esperteza do garoto.

- Muito bem, agora tragam o verdadeiro teste! - Diz Sengoku. – Apesar de não ter muito conhecimento sobre animais, ele demonstrou muita habilidade. Uma Sphinx é tão poderosa que nenhuma outra fera do segundo andar de Impel Down tem coragem de desafiá-las.

- V-verdadeiro? Então a Sphinx era... - diz um soldado.

- Era um teste pro teste, digamos assim. - Responde Aokiji.

O portão por onde a Sphinx entrara se abre novamente. Desta vez, das sombras, surge um Pacifista, com o número "69".

- P-PACIFISTA? N-não creio, senhor! U-um pacifista? Um novato não poderia enfrentar algo desse porte! Eu acho que deveríamos parar com este teste, o garoto vai morrer! - diz desesperadamente um soldado.

- Ki Shi Shi Shi Shi! Isso vai ficar interessante! - diz Gekko Moria.

- Ze Ha Ha Ha! Se ele não sobreviver a isso, ele não valia a pena! - Ri Kurohige.

Enquanto eles faziam suas previsões sobre o final da luta, Light encarava o adversário recém-chegado.

- Realmente, aquele gatinho não era digno de um teste. Vamos ver o que você faz, ursinho.

- Você fala demais para um pirata sem a cabeça a prêmio.

- Pirata? Como assim? Ele é um candidato ao posto de almirante! Quer dizer, não imediatamente, mas ele pode muito bem chegar ao topo. Mas... É impressão minha ou o Pacifista disse "Hnf" antes? - diz um soldado

- É verdade, nós já ouvimos falar do filho do ex-comandante do governo mundial Akaushi. Dizem que ele possui um potencial extraordinário e que foi treinado pelos próprios pais. - diz Aokiji.

- T-treinado pelo Akaushi e pela Yoko? E-então ele deve ser realmente poderoso!

- Hm? Quem são esses? - pergunta Kurohige.

- Você não ouviu falar do homem que conseguiu impedir a batalha de Roger com Newgate? - diz Kiizaru.

- Roger com o velho? Eles chegaram a se enfrentar? Dizem que se isso acontecesse, os mares se abririam.

- Foi um dia que a marinha estava com muitos problemas, o Barba Branca estava enfurecido por causa de um companheiro morto. Ele havia discutido com um subordinado de Roger e foi morto na luta. O Braba Branca ficou enfurecido, pois esse subordinado era um dos mais antigos companheiros dele, dizem que esse homem era realmente um problema, sempre arranjava confusão e era muito arrogante. Mas eles eram realmente muito amigos, dizem que cresceram juntos.

- Hm... Ah, agora me lembrei, o velho sempre contava histórias de seu grande amigo, se não me engano seu nome era Walzarus D. Portgas.

- Sim, esse mesmo. Então, Newgate enviou uma mensagem para Roger entregar seu companheiro. Contudo, Roger também jamais trairia seus subordinados e respondeu que se ele quisesse matar seu companheiro, isso seria uma declaração de guerra.

- Dito e feito. Ele declarou formalmente estado de guerra contra Roger. Uma semana depois, as duas frotas se encontraram e começaram a lutar. Newgate e Roger estavam um a procura do outro, felizmente eles não se encontraram naquele dia. A frota liderada por Akaushi, chegara ao campo de batalha em tempo. Nenhum dos dois bandos parecia se importar com a chegada da marinha, mas em instantes, o Haki de Akaushi foi o suficiente para paralisar 90% dos guerreiros. - continua Akainu.

- N-noventa por cento? Vocês estão exagerando! - diz um dos soldados. – Tudo bem que eram piratas com cabeças a prêmios baixos, mas ainda assim eram dignos de fazer parte de bandos poderosos!

- Não. Apenas os líderes de frotas permaneceram de pé. E, apenas o comandante supremo do governo mundial Akaushi e sua esposa, a almirante Yoko, foram capazes de deter praticamente todos eles. Após esse feito, os dois ainda se separaram e encontraram os capitães. Youko encontrou Roger e Akaushi encontrou Newgate. - continuou Akainu.

- E eles ainda estão vivos? - pergunta Kurohige.

- Sim! Obviamente que nenhum dos dois entrou em batalha aquele dia, mas o relatório diz que tanto Roger quanto Barba Branca recuaram porque disseram que não conseguiriam enfrentar seu oponente após enfrentarem-nos. - Responde Aokiji.

- Você quer dizer que nem Roger nem Barba Branca sairiam ilesos após uma batalha contra eles? - Diz Doflamingo.

- Mais do que isso, eles ficariam incapacitados a tal ponto que não conseguiriam se enfrentar posteriormente. - Completa Kiizaru.

- Mas creio que eles imaginavam que iriam enfrentar um oponente sem danos, creio - intervém um soldado.

- Não é bem isso, os relatórios contam que todos estavam cientes que os quatro haviam se encontrado. Havia soldados por toda vila, mantendo todos os lados informados.

- Então, os dois homens mais poderosos foram parados por causa dos pais desse rapaz? E o que vamos presenciar agora é o fruto do treinamento de ambos? Então o Pacifista não deve ser páreo para ele! - anima-se um soldado.

- Realmente, mas isso nós veremos agora.

Lá embaixo, Light e o Pacifista ainda estavam parados. Eles pareciam se analisar. Sem baixar a guarda eles começavam a se aproximar. Num instante, o Pacifista se aproxima de Light e desfere um soco, afundando sua mão no chão. Contudo, o rapaz permanece de pé, ao lado do braço do ciborgue e aproveita a brecha para golpeá-lo no peito. O Pacifista é jogado alguns metros para trás, mas não parece sentir o golpe.

- Puxa, você é bem resistente, hein?


End file.
